Angry Kid
Angry Kid is a mischievous, foul-mouthed, trouble-making boy from the United Kingdom. He is the main character in his animated series of the same name from the BBC by Aardman Animations. He is 14 years old and was played by Darren Walsh. Moveset Regular Entrance: No Hands Angry Kid rides in on his chopper, and tries to ride with no hands, but falls over before getting up and preparing to fight. Move Origin In an Angry Kid episode called "Bone", he tries to ride his chopper with no hands, but falls over as soon as he tries to. Neutral B: Cobra-Matic Ultra Twang 69 Angry Kid will pull out his catapult called the Cobra-Matic Ultra Twang 69 and says "I've got a catapult." He fires a stone at opponents for pretty good damage. If you hold the B button, you can aim where the catapult fires. Move Origin In the Angry Kid episode titled "Catapult", he uses a catapult to frighten/trick the audience (as seen in the infobox image). He ends up firing it, but it hits the window of a teacher's car... Side B: Russian Roulette Angry Kid will seemingly try to hit himself in the forehead with a hammer, but instead hit an opponent. If he hits them directly, stun with happen. If it's forceful enough, their damage will go up by 1-3% every second for 4 seconds to replicate bleeding. Move Origin In an episode called "Russian Roulette", Angry Kid, his sister Little Sis, and his friend Speccy play a game of Russian Roulette, where they spin around a hammer, and which ever way the end stops spinning at, they must hit themselves in the forehead. In the extended version of the episode, when it's Angry Kid's turn to hit himself, he ends up hitting Speccy instead, causing Speccy to bleed heavily. Up B: Captain Buggernuts Angry Kid will transform into his superhero alter-ego: Captain Buggernuts. He uses his Hydro-Chopper to fly upwards for 2 seconds, before he falls back down onto the ground. Move Origin In the episode called "Superhero", Angry Kid tries to take an adventure as Captain Buggernuts, the "masked bumcake avenger", to fight the forces of a villain called Dr. Arserot. Unfortunately, he fails to even fly upwards, as a dog starts biting him all over, until his sister, going as "Lady Angelbutts" kills it with a chainsaw offscreen. Down B: Dynamite Angry Kid will pull out a lighted stick of dynamite. If you press the B button, he will toss it over to the nearest opponent. 1 second later, it explodes and damages them severely. There's a 15% chance he will use a bigger stick of dynamite. Move Origin In the episode "Marathon Man", he gets chased down by the dog whilst running down the street. He tries to use dynamite to get rid of the dog, but only ends up exploding different parts of the road. In the end, he tries to trick the dog into fetching a big stick of dynamite, but the dog returns with it and ends up lighting fire to the other sticks he has, causing him to explode (credits come before it happens). Final Smash: Captain Thunderpants Angry Kid will put on his music tape, featuring his favourite singer Captain Thunderpants. When he sings the first section "One cut of middle leg pork leg joint!", he will pull out a trumpet and play it loudly, causing a shockwave that pushes the other fighters backwards. When he sings the second part "Stew my foot and call me Brenda!", he will play 4 airhorns at once, which act to be much more effective than the trumpet in every way. Afterwards, the music and attack is over. Move Origin In the episode "Captain Thunderpants", he has his dad put on his music tape containing Captain Thunderpants' music. When he sings the 1st section, he plays a loud trumpet, which annoys his dad. After the 2nd section, he plays 4 loud airhorns, causing his Dad to reject the tape and the car to break down. As his Dad tries to start the car again, Angry Kid finds that it makes music-like sounds, so he decides to play his trumpet some more.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:British Category:Teenagers Category:Human Category:Punks Category:Idiots Category:Annoying Category:Comedy Category:Aardman Category:Playable